Driving
by Sol's Darkness
Summary: Let's drive down the path of life. A series of friendship-y one shots about our favorite secret trio. Previously a one shot called Driving, I was too lazy to change the name. Latest: Maybe staying the night at Chuck E. Cheese's hadn't been a good idea...
1. Driving

**Driving**

…

**Human Nomicon**

…

Randy yawned. He was tired. Why? Because it was 2:00 PM on a Saturday, obviously.

But he had a problem: he was hungry. Now, having recently turned fifteen, he couldn't drive to the nearest 7-11. The fridge was empty. So was the pantry. Nomi wasn't even a legally registered citizen.

Now, his roommates, however…

Randy, as the current Norrisville Ninja, had three odd roommates. One was his ninja guide book/800 year old teacher in the form of a fifteen year old redhead. The other two were just as strange, if not more.

Danny (he didn't use the last name Fenton anymore, instead opting for Nightingale) had come to stay with him after revealing a secret to his parents and getting kicked out/brutally attacked as a result. Randy had been his school-assigned pen pal for a while, and they had actually become good friends, so of course Randy had let him stay. It was hard for a half-ghost to live in the same house as a bunch of ghost hunters. Which is the secret Danny revealed to his parents, who, after Danny escaped, promptly disowned him.

The last was Jake Long, a transfer/guardian. Transfer was just a cover. See, Jake was a dragon. Dragons were the protectors of the magical world. With the Sorcerer under Norrisville High, and an emotionally unstable halfa, Jake's grandfather had sent Jake to watch over them. Jake was actually a pretty cool dude, though.

When Danny had been accepted into Norrisville High, he had jumped at the chance to get a new start, and since he wasn't needed as a vigilante, Danny had become the straight-A student he was previously. Which was great, as he was able to help both of his fellow school-bound roommates with homework.

But back to the problem. Randy was hungry and didn't have a ride. But, luckily, a solution was found in the form of a newly-sixteen year old sitting on the couch watching a documentary on the formation of stars. (Not like Danny didn't know every detail already.)

As Danny had gotten a car from his billionaire godfather for his birthday (Vlad had luckily taken a turn for the better), he was fair game. And though, due to the super-halfa-healing-abilities, Danny didn't physically age, he was still legally sixteen.

So Randy whipped out his phone:

_:Hey, Jake, you hungry?:_

_:Yeah, why?:_

_:How does 7-11 sound?:_

_:Great. But how to get there?:_

_:Simple. Get down here. Help me bug Danny.:_

_:But isn't he watching a documentary…?:_

_:Yeah, but we can threaten to hide his Dead Teacher movies.:_

_:Dude, you're a genius. Be down in a minute.:_

Sure enough, Jake literally flew down the stairs less than a minute later. He quickly hid his dragon wings and ran over to Danny, stopping on the side opposite to Randy.

Danny was so absorbed in the process of a supernova that he didn't notice the two younger boys until Jake poked his arm.

He started. "Wha…? Oh, hey. What do you need?"

Randy pouted. "We can't say hi to a friend?"

Danny gave him a look. He knew the ninja well.

"Can you please drive us to the 7-11?"

"What about the fridge?"

Jake's turn. "Empty."

"Pantry?"

"Zilch."

"Secret candy stashes?"

"…You know about that?"

"Pretend I never said that. And, I'm not going to drive you. I've been waiting for this documentary to air for a while. It apparently has some new theories."

Randy smirked. "Luckily, we prepared for that. If you don't take us, well hide your Dead Teacher movies."

Danny's eyes widened. "…that's a low blow, dude."

Randy and Jake just smirked.

Danny glowered for a few seconds, then sighed and set his documentary to record. "Fine. See you outside in five minutes. Not there, not going."

…

Everyone except Nomi was now loaded into Danny's shiny new car, Randy in the back due to Jake having called shotgun. They watched as Danny found the correct key, then attempted to jam the poor piece of metal into the ignition.

Finally managing to turn the car on, and hearing the alarmed beeps, he buckled himself in. Jake fiddled with the radio, finding a good song on a channel that actually wasn't playing ads.

Meanwhile, Randy was looking increasingly pale.

"Uh… Danny…" Randy squeaked, "Do you have your driver's license yet?"

Danny sent hims blank look. "What's a driver's liscense?"

And he shifted the car into reverse, flooring the accelerator.

…

Randy and Jake stumbled out of the car, clutching the door handle for dear life.

Danny had obviously inherited several generations of Fenton driving skills. He had narrowly missed several accidents by turning the car intangible, and ran stop lights by turning the car intangible and invisible.

Stumbling into the chain snack store, Randy got out several bags of chips while Jake grabbed a Slurpee. Paying groggily, they slumped out, dreading what was coming next.

Danny held up his keys. "Ready for the trip back?"

Jake, in a rare moment of intelligence, yelped, "Actually, I think I'll just dragon up and fly home," and he ran out of sight.

Randy, picking up on the wisdom of his short friend, copied. "Yeah, I don't. Want to bother you either. I'll just leap across the rooftops with my ninja-endurance, heheh," and he vanished.

Danny waited a couple of minutes with a hurt look on his face, before climbing back into his car. As soon as he saw safe in the reflective windows of the vehicle, he split into a devious grin.

"_Suckers_," he laughed, before driving back with only normal Fenton levels of bad driving.

…

**Danny got his revenge for them interrupting his documentary with heir laziness. XD**

**I love this, it's such a compatible friendship. They all have the difficulties of a double life, so they all understand each other in that way, and they'd probably all snark on each other, and this would be totally awesome.**

**If you don't understand how Randy can take all of these people in, and why his parents can't take them, read my story called Maternity.**

**Please review!**


	2. Through the Ages

Through the Ages

…

**Good news: I have decided to turn Driving into a collection of one-shots! *whoop***

**Genre- tragedy, hurt/comfort**

**Rating- T**

**Warning: character death**

**Summary: He was oh so lucky to have them still with him.**

…

A sixteen-year-old sped by overhead, screeching to a halt on his skateboard. Well, skateboard wasn't the right word for it.

It was technically called a hover board.

A sigh. "I can't wait till we can afford one of those." Daniel Fenton looked over at his current companion. The boy floating next to him was only visible to Danny at the moment. He had raven hair that had a greenish tinge, perpetually spiked with hair gel. He wore the standard, currently old-fashioned jeans and red jacket. A pair of red wings and a tail protruded from the center of his back and the bottom of his spine. Jake Long. Well, his ghost, anyway.

…

"_Yo, Randy, Danny! What's today's English quiz like?" The Asian boy approached Randy, a tall American with purple hair, and Danny, a long and slender ravenet with arctic eyes._

_Danny blinked at him. "You know that's cheating, Jake."_

_Randy elbowed his currently solemn friend. "Aww, come on, Danny. Jake had a lot of tasks today."_

_Danny knew better than to argue. He had known this was coming. "I hid the answers under one of the tiles in the mosaic of the fish. The loose one right next to the Tengu gem." And then he walked off ill-temperedly._

_Randy sighed. "He's having one of those days again."_

_The dragon winced. "What was it this time?"_

_"Well, he found a stray newspaper from Amity Park on the street, somehow. It had an article about how he was still 'missing'. They've decided that he's dead."_

_Cringe. Anything about his old life was still a bleeding wound for the mentally unstable halfa, and even a mention of it would put him in a sour mood for the whole day._

_Randy continued. "He found it a little while ago. He's gonna go home, he's being smart and not allowing himself to be stanked."_

_That was a relief. Human-form Danny was a tough opponent, Phantom Danny was even harder, but stanked Danny? They didn't even want to find out._

_"RAAAAAAGGGHHH!"_

_Jake froze. "Hey, Randy… have you ever discovered the sorcerer's range?"_

_"No…"_

_Randy pulled on his mask, and Jake partly morphed to bring his wings and tail out for extra speed._

_It seemed like a Danny Phantom badger combo, with long fangs and claws and black-and-white striped hair, and blood red hand was gripping a newspaper._

_Danny turned, and, seeing Jake and Randy, unleashed a crimson blast._

_And Jake felt a searing pain, inside him, and outside, before his world went black._

…

"It might be a while, Jake. But we have all the time in the world, right?" Danny chuckled darkly. "Being dead- well, mostly, in my case."

"Yep!" A snarky grin lit the dragon's face. "But we could probably nick one and and no one would notice."

"Only if we don't have one by the time they've somehow stopped being produced. That's desperate measures."

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so."

Danny projected the time in front of himself. "Ah, damn, we're late to meet Randy and Nomi at McDonald's!"

"Relax, Danny, we're almost there, and it's only by a couple minutes. See? Right over there." Jake pointed at a silver dome with yellow, red, and white streaks of light flowing down it.

They walked through the circular, lens-like door, seeing the people they were meeting. Most people would only see an old-fashioned, hoodie-wearing redhead Asian teen, however, Nomi (the boy's name), Jake, and Danny could see a tall teen wearing a ninja suit and scarf with a bright, smiley face and fluffy purple hair floating a couple centimeters above the ground by him.

The ghost of Randy Cunningham, the last Norrisville Ninja, doing his duty even in death.

…

_"Jake!" The black-wrapped boy stared, horrified, at where his friend and guardian had been._

_Jake Long, the most persistent, stubborn, go-out-with-a-bang person he knew, was dead._

_Killed in a single blast._

_He shook his head. Mourn later, duty now. "Everybody, get out of here! I've got this!"_

_People needed no further coaxing, flooding faster than a river out if the door._

_Randy looked around. And then he remembered. Damn. Why did Nomi have to choose this of all days to be home sick with the flu? He seriously needed the backup._

_Bang!_

_"Ninja dodge!"_

_Boom!_

_"Ninja jump!"_

_Danny lunged._

_"Ninja- oh, screw that!"_

_The battle continued along those lines for a while, Randy not getting in any hits, Danny giving a few scrapes. Danny never let his guard down._

_But once, when preparing an especially big blast, he left a path to his newspaper wide open. And in that moment, Randy had several thoughts._

I can do it!

No, I can't! I'll be killed!

Think about the consequences if you don't!

_And a final, solemn, grim flash:_

Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made.

_The metal of his sword cut oh so sweetly through the thick folded paper, and the last thing Randy experienced was red, turning green._

Success_._

…

"What took you so long, you shoobs? I was about to go out looking for you." The joking comment from the teen was only heard by three sets of ears. "We already got you guys your meals, complimentary McSquidles and all! Oh, and Danny, I got your favorite- a vanilla milkshake."

"Thanks, Randy," said Danny, accepting the drink from Nomi. "What do you guys want to do now?"

"Well," Randy said in a voice that indicated that he was planning this, "we still haven't played that copy of Grave Puncher 39 yet… and since I got you guys those meals, Nomi was just going to wait…"

Jake sniggered. "All right, all right. We'll go play Grave Puncher. But after that, it's a Dead Teacher marathon."

"Deal!" Randy was grinning wide, loving the Dead Teacher movies as much as Danny and Jake did.

"You three may participate in those activities, but I shall read." Randy had forced Nomi to try out Grave Puncher a long time ago, but he had been as bored as Danny with the lack of any real plot besides 'punch all of the graves because one of them killed your mother'. And he had been extremely disturbed by Dead Teacher.

"What are you reading?" Inquired Danny, staring curiously at the redhead.

Nomi swallowed. "Uh- uh, I'm reading an old classic. The first Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, that's a good one." Danny smiled at him, and the layer quickly looked down. Randy smiled knowingly.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Nomi quickly accepted Randy's offer, and quickly ran out, dragging his ninja along with him.

Jake and Danny frowned, before hurrying to follow suit.

…

**My first real character death. I'm not sure whether to be proud or ashamed. But it just wouldn't leave me alone!**

**So yeah, in later chapters, just disregard this unless noted otherwise. This is a whole separate timeline than the usual ones.**

**And I should note, the pairings for this series will be mostly Randy/Theresa, Jake/no one, and, as it's hinted, Danny/Nomi, because they seem like they would get along really well and they're both semi-immortal, able to be killed but unable to age, due to healing abilities on Danny's part and being a bound soul on Nomi's part. It will all be pretty minor and fluffy, though.**

**Review!**


	3. The Quest for Randy's House Pt 1

**The Quest for Randy's House Pt. 1**

** … **

**Genre: hurt/comfort, friendship **

**Rating: T (overall for the whole three-part arc) **

**Warnings: none **

**Summary: revealing Danny's secret to his parents gets the worse-case result.**

** Note: this is the in-detail version of how they end up at Randy's. It's going to be in three parts, one focusing on each of the trio.**

…

"Danny, are you sure that this is a good idea?" A girl with long, orange-red hair stood in the doorway of Danny Fenton's room. His big sister, Jazz Fenton.

"Nope, but I've prepared. And, I'm sure they'll understand. And, even if they don't, I'd rather have them now on my own terms."

"But Danny, you're already mentally unstable enough as it is, being half-dead. If you're rejected, then it could really throw you off the brink. And with your mixture of human and ghost emotions, two totally different spectrums, who knows what might happen?"

"I'll be fine, Jazz." The ravenet turned and smiled reassuringly, though she could tell it was false. He was delving in the negative emotions, so he was on the ghostly spectrum. Thus, he was attempting to show her the human equivalent of what he was feeling.

"All right, Danny." She took a deep breath. "I trust your judgement."

…

Danny held his breath, waiting for his parents' verdict. He forced one eye open. A net, coming straight at him. Too late to dodge. It wrapped itself around him, squeezing him tightly, the ectoplasmic covering tingling ever-so-slightly against his skin.

"Mom- Dad- what are you doing?"

"Don't call us that, ghost. And you know very well what we're doing. I don't know how you've managed to overshadow our son so long, but we're going to get you out."

He was dragged carelessly down the stairs, thumping against the metal steps to the basement. He was tossed into a containment cube.

"Wait, test my blood! You'll see! I'm telling the truth!" Maddie grimaced at his pain and fear filled eyes. "Please, Mom…"

"I said, don't call me that. Not with his voice."

Jack stepped over. "Honey, let's try the most obvious first- the Fenton Weasel. We'll go from there." The sucking tube came closer, closer, practically on him-

-white hot pain-

-a scream, though he wasn't sure who's it was, probably his-

Blackness, the sound about him barely a whisper.

…

The green and silver steel of the lab was the first thing Danny saw when he came to, and then two hovering faces, the faces of the ones he had trusted. "Okay, Mads, he's up. Let's try the blood blossom method."

"But isn't that risky? It could kill the ghost that's overshadowing Danny, and them we wouldn't get to study it."

"It's worth getting Danny back."

"Huhhhh… all right. Force the blossoms down it's throat, Jackie!"

Danny's vision snapped into a sudden clarity, to see the crimson flowers being pushed towards him, he scrambled back, it hurt- His thoughts swirled, fuzzy, jumbled.

Why were they doing this? They liked him, right? He thought they didn't care if he was half ghost- But they do- What's going on again- Pain-

"Mom, Dad, stop! You're going to kill him!"

"But Jazzy-pants, we're getting that ghost out of your brother." He couldn't tell whose voice was whose through the agony.

"That ghost is my brother! Stop!" And something inside Danny broke. He didn't know if it could be fixed, or if he even cared right now. These people were hurting him, betraying him, crumbling his trust, so why should he just cower here? He should fight back. And though he didn't feel strong, his voice came out sounding like he had more power than Pariah Dark. And maybe he did.

"Go. Away."

They all glanced up at the sound, and he felt energy rushing through his body, but right now he just didn't care, his eyes were most likely green, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the blast he had been readying would hit its target. It collided directly with the big man in the orange jumpsuit. He knew him- don't care- but you're hurting him- doesn't matter! Attack! The blue woman was frozen to the floor in a blink, and he was about to shoot a beam down her throat when-

"Danny, get a hold of yourself!" The girl who cared- what was her- Jazz. Sister. Kind, warm.

"Wha…?"

"Look at what you're doing!" The green hand, hovering slightly over the ground, no jumpsuit. Ice all around, spreading from his feet. Burn marks on the lab walls in a perfect line, like a pulse. His mother disabled, about to be murdered by- him… "Oh God…" he chocked, looking around- And ran. Ran away.

…

Sam tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. Even when he had to fight ghosts, Danny usually notified her if he was going to be even a little late to meet her and Tucker for the movies. Those tickets had been hard to get.

So imagine her surprise when he popped into sight out of nowhere in front of her. His blue eyes had a slightly crazed look to them as he checked all around him, then spun haphazardly to face them once again. "No time," he panted (something was wrong, he never panted anymore unless he was panicked), pulling a crumpled letter out of a suitcase he was toting. Another shock; he had used intangibility in public. He was desperate.

"This will explain everything. Tucker," he wrapped his best friend in a hug, "you're the best friend any human, ghost, or half-ghost could have. Never forget that. Sam," he grabbed her shoulders, and looked deep into her violet eyes.

"You're the toughest, prettiest, kindest, most awesome girl, and maybe person, I know. I started ignoring Paulina a long time ago. Maybe if we had more time, we could have gone somewhere. But, since we don't, and I most likely won't see you again, I hope this will suffice." And Danny Fenton, her longtime crush, gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, guys. I won't forget you."

…

All Danny knew was that he had been flying for a long time. He felt like destroying cities, freezing countries, demolishing continents. And he felt like he had the power to. But he knew that was the 'unstable psych mixed with ghostly emotions and half of the ectoplasmic mindset' thing kicking in. He had to stop.

So Danny flew down into the field he was currently flying over, taking out his laptop, which he had packed. It was where all of his ghost files and stuff like that had been carefully transferred over to, he didn't need his parents knowing everything he did about ghosts and the ghost zone. That would be catastrophic.

Luckily he had prepared and hid that suitcase before talking to his parents.

The first thing he did was go to the place where you could legally change your name. It would make him way harder to track. (Luckily, he had learned a few hacking skills from Tucker, and was able to do it without waiting until he was eighteen.) It wasn't going to be 'Fenton' anymore. He remembered, from all that time travel with the infi-map, that his family used to have the surname 'Fenton-Nightingale'. So 'Nightingale' would do the trick.

The second thing he did was change his email address. Instead of DanielFenton , it would be 'DannyNightingale '. He changed his iTunes account, wiped his phone and made a new one, actually and logged his computer into that. Basically, he erased any way if tracking him that his parents, or even friends, could access.

The third thing he did was, surprisingly, call Vlad. It wouldn't be fair to not warn Vlad that he could possibly start being suspected of being a halfa as well.

"Hey Vlad."

"_Daniel? What a shock. What do I owe this surprise to?_"

"I told them. I told them everything about me. I didn't tell them about you, but they might start suspecting you soon. They thought a ghost was overshadowing me. Brutal torture was their preferred method."

"_…_"

"… I guess I'll be going now."

"_No, Daniel, thank you. I will start making preparations. Thank you._"

_Click_

…

The next day Danny resumed flying. If he remembered correctly, he might be able to find haven in Norrisville, a town that should be close to here, according to Google Maps. He had had a pen pal named Randy Cunningham there, a fairly irresponsible boy of his age, and his parents all but abandoned him a long time ago, except for a sum of money every once in a while. He would be willing to take Danny in, he was sure of it. And he would help by getting a job.

_ Ah,_ he thought, _there it is!_ And he was right. Norrisville, dead ahead. But as he flew over the city perimeter, he felt a wave of cold that definitely had nothing to do with the weather and he felt himself transform, vision going black and dropping out of the sky.

…

A/N: Cliffhanger! The next one will be Randy's part, and one Nomi Conikos Norisu will make an appearance, as well as a Randy Cunningham, and a Howard Weinerman, as well as a Principle Slimovitz (probably) as well as at least two new head cannons. :P Sorry that it was so short. And it's meant to be jumbled and confusing.

Edit: Sorry, something was up with the documents. I thought it had saved like I typed it, but I guess it didn't. Sorry!


	4. The Quest for Randy's House Pt 2

The Quest for Randy's House Pt. 2

…

Genre: hurt/comfort, friendship

Rating: T

Warnings: talk of demons

Summary: Randy had had a busy day; lots of stanked students, robots, learning that he was fluent in reading, writing, and speaking all forms of Japanese, and having his pen pal from Amity Park fall from the sky

. … A purple-haired boy bounced over to two others, one with red, and one with orange. The two were curled up in the library, the redhead reading an old classic and the oranget working on Spanish homework. "Hey, Nomi! Guess what? Did you know I could speak Japanese?"

The redhead, dubbed Nomi, glanced up. "No, Randy, I did not."

The chubby boy looked up. "Wow, the great Nomi Conikos Norisu, doesn't know something? Isn't dominating a part of Cunningham's life? I am honestly amazed."

Randy sighed. "Howard, can you at least try to get along with Nomi? You're going to have to be around him for a while, so I'd suggest you stop being such a shoob about it."

Howard huffed and turned back to his homework. "Hey, Cunningham, you've probably got this done already, right? What are the answers?"

Randy looked around, distracted. "Mōshiwakearimasenga, Hawādo wa, watashi ga kan'ningu o shitakunai."

Nomi glanced up, amazed, while Howard just looked offended. "Excuse me?"

Randy's eyes widened, and he smacked his face. "Sorry, Howard. I just spoke Japanese again, didn't I? It just keeps on happening whenever I'm not focusing. It sounds like English, it looks like English, but it's not, you know?" The boy enunciated each word very clearly.

"No, I do not."

Nomi decided this was a good time to jump in. "I suspected something like this to happen. You're the first ninja to have his memory restored, and I had to show you your memory, so you must have picked up something extra from it. It turns out, you picked up my native language."

Randy split into a grin. "That's so Bruce!"And that's when the invisible fist came.

Nomi shot up. "My wards have been activated. We must go to the source."

"Wait wait wait. You never said anything about wards."

"They alerts me and any Norisu ninja when a powerful entity nears the school. I put them up recently, after the Sorceress incident. It should be landing in the back of the school. Follow me, Randy." Randy, who was still recovering from the invisible fist to the stomach, followed to the best of his ability.

…

The ninja duo made it to the site just in time to see a flash of light in the sky, and a boy plunge down from the clouds. Randy's eyes widened. Currently not caring about who saw, Randy threw on his ninja suit, jumping up to catch the figure.

"What are you doing?!"

"I don't know why, but my Amity Park pen pal triggered your wards and is now somehow falling from the sky, and I just saved him from certain death. I'm allowed to save lives, that's what the ninja is supposed to do, right?"

Looking at the ravenet boy now laid in the grass, the 800 year old ninja muttered, "I'm not so sure he would have died." Deep black irises looked into blue ones. "He doesn't feel human."

Randy shook his head violently. "Daniel James Fenton is most definitely human."

"Or just good at disguising it." And the redheaded, green-hoodied, surprisingly normal looking boy whipped around as two white rings of light washed over the body of Daniel, putting him in a black-and-white jumpsuit and bleaching his hair to a pristine, snow white. Two radioactive green eyes snapped open, and the definitely not human boy levitated, looking around wildly. Suddenly, 'Daniel's' eyes landed on theNinja and Nomi, full of dread.

"Oh boy."

…

Having heard the full story from Danny, the Ninja and Nomi were quietly discussing the matter.

"We obviously cannot trust him. He is a demon." ("I am _not_ a demon!")

"Danny is not a demon, he's a ghost!" ("Half ghost!")

"I don't see the difference."

"A ghost is the lingering spirit of a dead soul with unfinished business, who frequently has powers based on its 'obsession'. They are made of ectoplasm, and live in the ghost zone. The standard abilities are flight, invisibility, and intangibility, sometimes ecto beams."

"…how do you know all that?"

"Amity Park is the most haunted place on Earth, Danny's parents are ghost hunters, so he's told me quite a bit."

"_Oh yes_."

"C'mon, Nomi, he said that he was going to go stay with me! Please?"

"…fine."

Randy whooped punching the air. "Thanks, Nomi! I'll go tell him." And before Nomi could comment, the excited boy rushed into the room where Danny was sitting, and took off the mask.

"Randy?!"

Nomi sighed. Looks like he would have to go tell Principal Slimovitz about the new roommate.

…

Okay, another headcanon: this ties into the fantastic story 'Just Keeping the Peace' by PFTones3482. You should read it; just type in 'principal slimovitz' into the search bar and it will pop up. Basically, it's how Principal Slimovitz knows the identity of a lot of the Norisville Ninjas, and Randy's, but I've changed it a bit. So, with Nomi there, the ancient Ninja Spirit realized that good ol' P. Slims knows, and confronted him about it. Slimovitz helps keep Randy and Nomi going (cuz he must have a lot of money to keep on repairing/buying a new car) and, even before that, acted as a 'guardian', like signing forms that require that sort of thing (ties into Maternity). So he will accept Danny into the school and act as a guardian for him also, (though Nomi could count I guess for Randy) but will have to know Danny's secret, though he's gotten good at that sort of thing through the years.

Okay, my birthday is coming soon! Happy birthday to me! (You know what would be a good birthday present? Reviews. Those make authors happy.)

And after this arc, I resolve to do more friendshippy stuff, because this collection was supposed to be that mostly, but it's had a lot of angst in it so far and this crossover needs more friendship even though it already has a bunch of fics with that. And notice how I'm not brushing over other 'sidekick' characters' existence, as has tended to happen with a lot of one shot series I've noticed.

Review!


	5. The Quest for Randy's House Pt 3

The Quest for Randy's House Pt.3

…

Genre: Humor

Rating: T

Summary: Jake was glad he was finally trusted enough to babysit magical creatures- even if those creatures were a mentally unstable ectoplasmic half-ghost, an 800-year-old Ninja Spirit who honestly didn't need babysitting, and the Norrisville Ninja.

Notes: Oh hell, I'm soooooooo sorry about the long wait! All was well in Driving… until the ProcrastiNation (and Homestuck) attacked… god, I just remembered I have this. And now I'm typing this on a Chromebook in math class instead of going on MangaHigh like a good little student. Oh, and if you guys like Gravity Falls, please go check out my DP/GF crossover! It'll have the secret trio in it too…(wow, now I'm advertising. I have no shame. I think I lost it a long time ago.) Oh, and please note that I have not watched all of JL:AD. Feel free to correct me if I miss any details.

…

Jake sighed, absently sketching an admittedly horrible sketch of a leprechaun while managing the cash register. He knew that if he really wanted to be productive he could do his homework, but screw that.

"Hey, Jake!" Said dragon looked down at the dog trotting up behind him. "Gramps wants you behind the shop. He say that he's got a special job for you, gaga-goo."

The boy smiled at the talking creature, "Thanks, Fu. And I was just starting to get bored, too."

The two walked behind the curtains in the back of the shop, revealing… a bunch of old technology. Well, that was what was in direct sight, anyway.

"So, what's up, G?"

A short, elderly man turned around, a knowing smile on his face. "Ah, Jake! You're here. I have a mission for you- one of your biggest yet. Certainly your longest." He picked up several pieces of paper.

The first one had two photos on it: one of the renowned ghost hero, Danny Phantom, and the other of a similar looking ravenette teen with freezing blue eyes. "This is Danny Phantom, as you know. The other boy is also Danny Phantom- he's half ghost. His human name is Danny Fenton- remember that. He is the son of the famous Fenton Ghost Hunting Duo, and, well, against better judgement, he has decided to reveal his alter ego to them. As you can probably guess, it did not go well. The now mentally unstable Daniel Nightingale resides in Norrisville with a friend of his, and his roommate. The friend is Randy Cunningham, A.K.A., the current Norrisville Ninja. Do you remember who this is, Jake?"

The dragon blinked, processing the tide of information, "Uhhhhh… he's a ninja?"

His Grandfather sighed, "Obviously. Do you remember any specifics about him?"

"…"

"I'll take your silence as a no. He guards the prison of an ancient and powerful sorcerer. If he wasn't there, we would most likely live in Norrisville. Anyway, Danny has come to live with him, and is relatively safe, but I would not like to take any chances. You, Jake, will be transferring to Norrisville High, and staying with them."

The words registered.

"What- but G, I can't go to Norrisville! Trixie and Spud are here! What about Dad?"

"The arrangements have already been made, Jake. No arguments!"

"But-" Jake was cut off by a stern look from his grandfather. "…I'll go pack my things." The boy slumped off.

…

Knock knock knock.

The door swung open, revealing a redhead in a green hoodie. He lifted an eyebrow, "Hello. You must be Jacob Long. I am Nomi. I've been expecting you."

"Wait- so you're the roommate that Gramps mentioned?"

"Yes." Nomi bowed ever-so-slightly, and led him inside the house, ignoring the gigantic boom! and the beeping of the fire alarm.

"Uh, shouldn't we be, you know, dealing with that?"

"Do not worry. It has been doing that for a while now."

"Why?"

"The demon- Danny- has been using our unused basement. He said some nonsense about a ghost portal. Apparently the attempts have not went well."

Jake blinked. "Oh."

A door slammed open, allowing a blanket of smoke to pour out o the doorway, and a tall figure emerged, coughing violently. "Damnit!" The figure, who Jake assumed was Danny, grabbed some papers and started wafting the smoke away. "I almost had it that time!" He seemingly didn't notice the two other boys, letting out a stream of curses. "All I need to do is adjust the filter a bit-"

"Danny," Nomi interrupted, "There is someone you must meet,"

The ravenette blinked, finally taking notice of Nomi and Jake. "Hi, you must be Jake. I'm Danny."

Jake was glad the halfa didn't offer his hand- he was covered in green goop.

Danny followed Jake's gaze. "Oh," he laughed, "That's ectoplasm. It's harmless, don't worry. Don't let it get into any food, and you're good."

Jake decided not to ask.

…

Wow, you guys wait three months for an update, and you get this piece of shit. Sorry. :(

Oh- do any of you remember the Through The Ages AU (TTAU)? I drew Jake and Randy's ghost forms- I posted it on my DeviantART, SolTheMoonrider. Please check it out!  
>Hopefully, back to the fluffiness.<br>Hasta la Vista! 


	6. Movie Nights

Movie Night

…

Rated: T

Warnings: Language

Summary: Their movie nights were times if petty, not-so-subtle one-upsmanship.

Notes: HA! Quick update, just for you guys. :)

…

Their movie nights were times of petty, not-so-subtle one-upsmanship.

It all started when, on Jake's turn to pick a movie, he just smirked slyly and said that it was a 'surprise'.

Danny was left in a vegetable-like state as the credits of 'Ghostbusters' ran down the screen of the T.V.

Next, it was Randy's turn. Lacking the patience that Jake had had, he proudly displayed the second of The Hobbit trilogy, forcing Jake to watch the incredibly inaccurate dragon- even rewinding some parts.

Unsurprisingly, he found his hidden stash of Halloween candy in ashes.

Danny was up next, and not about to be outdone, taking out an obscure movie that some ghost probably let him borrow called 'Murderous Chicken'.

Randy couldn't sleep that night. ("Chickens… they could be anywhere…")

And then it was Nomi's turn. The three other heroes waited in apprehension, anxious to see which one of them would have to withstand torture…

Chuck Norris flickered onto the screen.

Jake, Randy, and Danny got the subtle message, not even having to look at Nomi's smug face: all three of them could be beaten by Chuck Norris.

The clever bastard.

…

…when in doubt, go with a Chuck Norris joke. XD


	7. One Night at Chuck E Cheese's

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii am sssssssssssso ssssssssorrrry abou-ou-ou-t-t-t-t no-o-ot updatin҉̱g̗͙̪n̳͕͙̼̙g̤̰̠͕͉͝n͖̣̟̘g̫̙̮̠͓͚͕ng̡̤̬̩̱͈n҉̼͕̱͖̙ͅg̜͎͜n̳̖͖̫̮͙g̖͚̮͔̙̰̤ǹ̫͍g͘n̫̳̰g̬͇̺̜͈n̡̝g͉̠͎̻̫͉̺n̟͔̹̥̱̼͉g͘n͖̹̯͙̗g̗̰̟̞͍̖ͅn̛g̳̮̘͚̞̕n̻̤g̟͎n̼̙̭̹͓̥̱͜j̗̮͓̲̮͉d͎̳͍̭̳͇̭f͙̫̥͚̲̖n͙̱̦̼̲̹͜g͍̼a̟̦̪̤̪n̛̺̩̱̞f̥̙ͅn̢̦͚a̤͇͍̪͘n͙͇͡c̵̞̞̝̦͈ị͘o͠n̟̝̤j̷;̟̩̟͕̲̭̭i͓̝͕̭̝̩ͅa̸͉͚̩͔̼̞d̙̘̠͈̙͇̼c̤̼̱̗̺̪͍n̩̯̪̪̻̕

(Warning: swearing, five-nights-at-freddy's reference, really late halloween fic, pretty much no knowledge of fnaf)

...

None of the five sitting at the messy table were happy.

Of course, that came naturally with being forced into going to your math teacher's five-year-old son's birthday party at Chuck-e-Cheese's, but while Daniel Nightingale and Nomi Norisu were simply irritated, Howard, Jake, and Randy were terrified out of their wits.

"Guys," Danny sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, "for the last time, the animatronics aren't going to come to life and try to kill you."

"Well, Nightingale, have _you _the stupid game?" Howard glared fiercely.

"No, but-"

"Then don't say that like we're stupid!" Jake bared his teeth.

Nomi shook his head. "I must agree with Daniel. I thought my student and the American Dragon would be smarter about this than that, though it was expected of Wienerman."

"I take extreme offense to that."

"But Nomi! The _animatronics are going to eat us!"_

"No, Randy, they will not."

"They will too!"

"Jake, stay out of this."

"No!"

"_Everybody, be quiet!"_

The other four members of the table turned to look at the icy-eyed raven. "People are seriously starting to stare. Anyway, what's so scary about this game?"

Randy raised his hand. "Uh, well, it's creepy as hell looking animatronics trying to kill you and stuff you in a suit, and it is implied that the same thing happened to them... as well as a weird puppet dude who attacks you when the music box stops. Not to mention the atmosphere... I dunno, you'd really have to play it."

Jake nodded. "This is going to haunt us fr the rest of our lives."

Danny blew out hard through his nose, and gestured for Nomi to come over. After a bit of whispering, the two pulled their heads back up, smirking triumphantly. "Okay guys, we have an idea. We can sneak in tonight..."

Nomi continued Danny's sentence. "And stay until dawn. That way, we can prove that the animatronics don't move, and you guys can get over your fear."

"No way."

"Nope."

"Outta here."

Howard, Jake, and Randy stood up from the table, only to be pushed down by two wickedly smiling spirits.

Nomi's smile widened. "Did we mention that you do not have a choice?"

...

With the help of Danny's ghost powers, the group sneaked into the children's arcade, Wienerman and all. Sleeping bags and an alarm were quickly set up, and the five were snugly zipped in.

While Danny and Nomi seemed comfortable, the rest were afraid. So freaking afraid that _no can't blink if I do then they'll move I know it gotta breath come on they won't hurt you right you've got a lot of power on your side you can take out a couple measly animatronics yeah... _

But no matter what assurances the three gave themselves, they could still feel the bone-chilling fear and the tightness of their chests. Breathing heavy and palms sweaty, so many images running through their heads...

"Hey guys."

Randy barely swallowed his squeak of terror before seeing that it was just Danny, blue eyes almost seeming to glow in the dark. "Just want to let you guys know that I'm going to the bathroom, so you guys don't hear me walking and flip out, okay?"

"O... okay..." Randy forced out, waiting for his heart rate to steady out. As Danny shuffled away, Randy snuggled back into his sleeping bag, pulling it high on his head. Nothing was going to hurt him, he would be okay...

_Zzt._

He was going to be fine.

_Zzt._

He was going to get out alive.

_Zzt._

The animatronics wouldn'-

_Zzt._

Wait just a second.

_Zzt._

The animatronic just moved.

_Chuck E. Cheese was fucking moving._

A scream ripped itself out of his throat, and it was like a switch had flipped- calm to chaos. Jake had partially transformed, fire flying through the air, Nomi was waving his sword (where had he stored that thing?) blindly, having forgotten to take off his sleeping mask, and Howard was running around like a headless chicken (no wait not that simile).

Tears streamed down Randy's face as he wondered _how the fuck are we going to get out of here when Danny is god-knows-what bathroom-_

_Wait just a fucking second._

Since when did Chuck E. Cheese have glowing green eyes?

He suddenly slowed down, his heart rate evening out, and bent to catch his breath. "God damn it, Danny, you gave me a freaking heart attack!"

The animatronic froze as the black-clad spectre slid out of the chest. "How'd you know it was me?"

...

H̬͓͕ẠP̸̩P̶̗Ỵ͔̹̥͎̙̬ ̧͕ͅH̛̹̫A̠L̦̦͙͈̠̰̭L͖͉̺͔̦̭O͢W҉̟̫̪̙͕͉͙E̲͔̘̘̰͞Ḙ̣̬̘̝͇ͅN͏̥

...

Extra:

"Danny, that did not help them get over their fear."

"But Nomi-"

"No, Danny. There was no excuse for that. Now go apologize."

"I'm sorry, guys. Happy?"

"No, I am not. I am confiscating your Dead Teacher collection for a month."

"WHAT?!"

...

So, I am really sorry about the wait! The good news is that this is the request of White Angel 57. The original request was that they either _played _FNAF or Silent Hill's PT game, but I changed it up a bit... I WILL BE ACCEPTING EVEN MORE REQUESTS! BRING ON ALL OF YOUR REQUESTS, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

So, how about those Homestuck upd8s?


End file.
